Baron Jay
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Operations division crewman ''Enterprise''-E command division officer |image2 = Crewmember in enterprise-e sickbay.jpg |caption2 = ... as an Enterprise-E officer }} Baron Jay Littleton, Jr. is an actor, model, and filmmaker who appeared as a regular background ''Enterprise'' crewman in . He also portrayed an ''Enterprise''-E command division officer in . Beside supporting roles in films such as the comedy Foolish (1999, with Jonathan Banks and Fred Tatasciore), the drama Fight Club (1999, with Zach Grenier, Tim de Zarn, Matt Winston, Louis Ortiz, and Eugenie Bondurant), the comedy Marriage Prep (2000), the fantasy comedy Bedazzled (2000, with Aaron Lustig, Rudolf Martin, and stunts by Brian Avery, Shawn Crowder, Vince Deadrick, Mark Chadwick, and Anita Hart), the science fiction drama Artificial Intelligence: A.I. (2001, with April Grace and Matt Winston), and the science fiction thriller Minority Report (2002, with Neal McDonough, and stunts by Dana Dru Evenson and Justin Sundquist), Jay also appeared in episodes of Battle Dome (1999), Off Centre (2002, with John Cho), The Young and the Restless (2002), and Spy TV (2002). Jay also worked as stand-in on the crime thriller Training Day (2001), for Gabriel Casseus on the war drama Black Hawk Down (2001), for on the drama The United States of Leland (2003), on the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003, working with Michael Muñoz), the comedy Bringing Down the House (2003), for on the comedy Breakin' All the Rules (2004), and for on the crime thriller Collateral (2004, working with Bryant Powell). Further acting work includes the daily soaps Days of Our Lives (2003, with Renée Jones), The Bold and the Beautiful (2003-2004), and Passions (2003 and 2005, with Bruce French and McKenzie Westmore), episodes of America's Most Wanted (2004), Entourage (2007), Involuntarily Single (2012), Mistresses (2013), the action comedy Ned (2003), the comedy Soul Plane (2004, co-written and executive produced by Bo Zenga), the short drama The Garnishment (2012), the superhero sequel Iron Man Three (2013, with William Sadler, Miguel Ferrer, Tom Virtue, Mike Massa, Sala Baker, Fernando Chien, and Ilram Choi, produced by Stan Lee, and music by Brian Tyler), the action sequel Furious 6 (2013, directed by Justin Lin and with Dwayne Johnson, Joe Taslim, and Kim Kold), and the comedy Not Another Celebrity Movie (2013) in which he played the double of . In 2009, Jay worked as executive producer, casting director, and actor on the drama Safe House with Al Burke. Further stand-in work includes the television series Desperate Housewives (2005-2006, starring Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, and Mark Moses), Dirty Sexy Money (2007, with Nolan North), Wedding Band (2012-2013), Masters of Sex (2014), Criminal Minds (2015, with Gwen Van Dam and Jeff Doba), NCIS: Los Angeles (2015), and Black-ish (2015), the action film G-Force (2009, with Steve Kelso, Michael Papajohn, and Arne Starr), the television comedy Self Promotion (2015), and the television comedy 48 Hours 'til Monday (2015). Jay has also worked as stand-in for actors such as and and on projects such as the science fiction sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken), the action comedy Be Cool (2005), the drama Dream Girls (2006), the action sequel Rocky Balboa (2006), the comic sequel Spider-Man 3 (2007), and the television series E-Ring. He worked again as double for Kanye West on episodes of Super Fun Night (2014, with Ser'Darius Blain) and Henry Danger (2015, stunt coordination by Vince Deadrick, Jr.). Between 2015 and 2016, he worked as producer on the comedy series Mi Casa Mi Casa, starring Alma Yvonne Dixon, on which he also appeared as an actor in the episode "Pinata Pinata" (2016). In 2015 he starred in the romantic comedy The Condo on which he also worked as location manager, casting director, and executive producer. In the same positions he also worked on the 2016 horror thriller Deadly Reunion. More recent projects include the drama Chocolate City (2015), episodes of Stitchers (2015, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield), Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (2015, with Chris Pine), 100 Things to Do Before High School (2016), and Angie Tribeca (2016, with Jonathan Frakes), and the horror thriller Virus of the Dead (2016). Jay also worked as stand-in on the television series The Real O'Neals (2016), for Jerry Minor on episodes of The Grinder (2016, with Caryn Mower and Scott Lawrence), for Tom Wright on Ray Donovan (2016, with Michael McGrady), and for on Grace & Frankie (2017). Star Trek appearances (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (Season 2) ** ** External links * * Baron Jay at MyTalentSecretary.org * es:Baron Jay Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:Film performers